夢、時々…
by Ferra Rii
Summary: Dengan sebuah senyuman yang paling tulus dan lembut yang pernah dilihat Ciel, iapun berkata dengan pelan, hampir berbisik, "Ciel… Adalah Kebahagiaanku…"


**A/N : **Ah yang cerita Alternate part 5 saya keapus.. =)).. yoweslah sebagai nungguin gantinya saya persembahkan ini.. ini Cuma cerita one-shot bikinan saya yang nggak banget karena lagi demen sama sebuah lagu yang judulnya sama dengan judul cerita ini.. *kabur sebelum digampar sekampung..* ini Cuma cerita pelepasan aja kok.. =)).. *abal*

**Disclaimer : **Coba aja saya bisa klaim Kuroshitsuji dan夢、時々 ciptaan Marasy serta Loveless xxx punya natsuP… *kabur sebelum dihajar..*

**Warning : **Girl!Ciel, Sebastian yang nyusut jadi anak-anak dan kelewat polos, plot yang nggak banget, kata-kata nggak baku, susunan kalimat yang ngaco, OOC-ness beserta gajhe-ness, dll…

**Another Warning :** Saya nggak yakin ini cerita oke.. jadi silakan siapkan kantong muntah anda karena cerita picisan ini terima kasih.. :D..

Enjoy~ *author kabur ke kamar, tidur dan ngimpi…*

* * *

><p>｢ 夢、時々… ｣<p>

…_Dream, Sometimes…_

…_11 Mei 2006…_

_Aku masih__ tak mengerti sampai sekarang tentang bermacam-macam manusia… yah, bukan berarti aku berkata seperti ini berarti aku bukan manusia. Aku ini juga manusia, yang tak mampu mengerti tentang perbedaan dari masing-masingnya. Aku hanya merasa ajaib bahwa manusia dalam satu spesies semacam ini bisa memiliki bermacam-macam… kepribadian? Ah yah, aku tahu ini memang pernyataan yang sangat bodoh, tapi aku baru menyadarinya._

_Yah, ini hanya sepotong kisah kecilku yang telah mengubah pandangan hidupku…_

–・–

…_3 Mei 2006…_

Di masa-masa itu, aku masih menjadi seorang asisten dokter, dan di saat itu, hidupku memang monoton. Bangun pagi, pergi kerja, bekerja, dan pulang, lalu tidur. Hanya seperti itu setiap hari dan pekerjaanku hanya demi untuk mencari uang, naik pangkat, dan suatu hari hidupku bisa tenang. Yah tadinya memang kupikir hanya dengan sedikit uang, lalu beribadah dan bekerja dengan rutin sebaik yang kubisa, maka hidupku akan tenang.

Tapi rasanya pemikiran monoton semacam ini tak berlangsung lama.

"Aih, lagi-lagi hujan." Kudengar suara Finnian, sang _gardener_ sekaligus teman sejak kecil di sampingku ini mengeluh padaku. Kurasa aku bisa memaklumi mengapa ia mengeluh, setidaknya berkaitan dengan pekerjaannya, "Kenapa hari ini harus hujan lagi sih… padahal cerah kan lebih baik…"

"Kau Tanya aku, aku harus Tanya siapa?" aku menjawabnya pelan, "Ya sudahlah sebaiknya kau kerjakan sesuatu, sebelum si bapak klimis itu menggunting rambutmu,"

"Maksudmu William?" ia balas menjawabku, sementara ia hanya mengangguk pelan, "Biarkanlah, aku juga sedang lelah. Lagipula yang keterlaluan itu kan dia kalau dia memarahiku selagi jam istirahat ini." Ah yah, aku lupa bahwa ini masih jam 12 siang, memang masih jam istirahat.

"Ya sudahlah Finny, aku pergi dulu,"

"Loh Ciel, makananmu…"

Kulihat ia menatap pada piring makananku yang masih bersisa yang terletak di meja makan kami. Ah aku sudah tahu apa yang akan ia katakan nanti, jadi kujawab saja sudah kenyang, "…lagipula aku sudah makan pagi cukup banyak tadi, jadi ya sudahlah, sampai jumpa Finny."

Iapun balik membalasku dengan sebuah lambaian.

Dan akupun pergi dari meja kami, menuju ruang kerjaku… ah lebih tepatnya ruangan atasan sekaligus bibiku, Dr. Angelina Durless, yang lebih akrab dipanggil oleh para karyawan dan staff di rumah sakit ini sebagai Madame Red, berhubung penampilannya yang selalu merah dan mencolok. Baju kerjanya pun juga khusus berwarna merah, dan memang, sesuai namanya, ia cantik dan cocok dengan warna merah tersebut… oh ya, biarpun ia cantik seperti ini, ia juga memegang posisi kepala dokter spesialis disini juga loh, khususnya bagian kanker darah.

"Ah Ciel, lama kutunggu kau," ah ia memanggilku. Kurasa ada pekerjaan yang datang, "Aku baru saja mendapat seorang pasien. Masih anak-anak, tapi ia tengah mengalami leukemia yang… termasuk jarang, apalagi jenis ini sangat jarang, bahkan hampir tak ada yang dilaporkan bahwa anak-anak bisa terkena leukemia jenis ini… ah intinya sakitnya kronis dan ia dalam tahap kritis, aku takut ia tak bisa bertahan beberapa lama lagi. Dan dalam kasus ini aku tak akan memintamu untuk melakukan hal yang sulit. Cukup kau jaga dan hibur anak ini saja, boleh kan?"

"Bagaimana dengan pemeriksaan rutinnya?" aku tanyakan lagi pada bibiku ini.

"Tak mengapa, hal itu biarlah aku yang tangani. Kau cukup hibur dan temani saja anak ini." Ia berkata dengan nada yang memastikan, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa tak pasti.

"Tak adakah orang tua-nya?" biasanya normal kan anaknya sakit parah orang tua-nya menjaga dirinya?

"Sebenarnya…" bibi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang kuasumsikan sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali, "Ia sebenarnya anak yang sudah kutangani sejak beberapa minggu terakhir ini, dan 3 hari yang lalu ketika ia baru saja diopname, di hari yang sama orangtuanya meninggal… ah tragis sekali…"

Aku tak tahu bahwa ada manusia bernasib sangat sial semacam itu.

"Jadi kau mau? Rasanya kasihan jika di masa-masa mendekati kematiannya tak ada yang menemaninya…"

Sesaat aku merasa bahwa menemani bukan pekerjaan yang bisa kutangani. Tapi kucoba kupertimbangkan lagi, dipikir-pikir rasanya kasihan juga anak ini, dan apalagi bibi yang meminta. Rasanya susah untuk kutolak. Ya sudahlah akhirnya kujawab saja bahwa aku bersedia menerima tawaran bibi, daripada aku diserahi pekerjaan lainnya yang kurasa bisa-bisa di ambang batas kemampuanku atau tugas absurd lainnya…

"Ya sudahlah," aku menghela nafas pendek, "Jadi dimana anaknya?"

"Ahahaha terima kasih banyak Ciel~!" dari nada bicaranya, kurasa bibi sudah tahu bahwa aku akan menjawab iya biarpun aku tidak mau, "Ya sudah, ia ada di kamar 1017. Selamat berjuang, Ciel~"

Dan aku hanya disuruh pergi tanpa apapun, sementara bibi langsung mengeluarkanku dari kantornya tanpa basa-basi lalu menutup pintunya. Serasa diusir, tapi ya sudahlah. Lagi-lagi akhirnya aku hanya bisa menghela nafasku panjang.

Sesaat rasanya perjalanan ke kamar berpapan 1017 terasa panjang. Tapi yah pada akhirnya pun aku tiba juga disini, lalu dengan sedikit berat hati, kubuka pintu kamar 1017 ini dengan pertanyaan utama : "Anak seperti apa yang dimaksud bibi?"

"Permisi…" kubuka pintunya. Tak ada jawaban. Tapi aku tahu ada seseorang disini, karena aku bisa mendengar pelan desah nafas yang teratur dari ujung ruangan.

Aku mencoba memasuki kamar 1017 ini dengan perlahan, berusaha untuk menghampiri sosok kecil dan mungil dari seorang anak yang kurasa umurnya masih sekitar 12 tahun. Rasanya dalam pandangan pertamaku, anak ini sudah cukup menarik perhatianku, walaupun entah mengapa alasannya. Kesan dan auranya… cukup mistis. Tapi justru itulah yang membuatku merasa semakin tertarik kepada anak ini. Yah, biarpun begitu, aku tak merasa bahwa ini pekerjaanku, lagipula… memangnya ini pekerjaan dokter! Menjaga pasien supaya ia tetap bahagia... kalau begitu panggil saja suster! Toh dokter kan kerjanya hanya memeriksa kondisinya...

"Halo?" aku memanggil lagi, secara tak ada jawaban yang kudapatkan,

"Ah maaf nona," iapun balik menyapaku, senyumannya mencekat. Di saat itulah aku merasa luluh pertama kalinya akan senyuman seseorang... hei sadar, sadar! Dia masih anak kecil... ugh... "Aku hanya sedikit terlena tadi, maafkan aku tak menjawabmu. Boleh kutahu siapakah gerangan nona?" perangai yang sopan dan anggun, dan cukup mengejutkanku. Masih bisanya anak ini menyapaku dengan seelegan ini? Maksudku dengan kondisi latar belakangnya baru-baru ini, Aku cukup terkejut sebenarnya…

"Senang bertemu denganmu," aku menjawabnya lagi, "Aku Ciel Phantomhive, asisten dari Doktermu. Kau tentu tahu kan Doktermu, Angelina Durless?"

Sebagai jawaban ia hanya mengangguk pelan dengan sebuah senyuman, "Dan adakah yang bisa kubantu, nona?"

Mendengarnya aku merasa sedikit tercekat, "Eh? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu padamu?"

"Ahahaha, maafkan aku jika demikian, ibu dan ayah selalu menyuruhku untuk berbicara sopan pada setiap orang," ia balik berkata lagi. Pemuda dengan rambut segelap malam ini, kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih dan kini pucat, mungkin karena efeknya ia sakit sekarang, "Oh yah, aku belum sempat memperkenalkan diri, namaku Sebastian Michaelis, senang bertemu juga denganmu nona Phantomhive,"

"Ah sudahlah jangan panggil aku dengan nama Phantomhive, panggil saja aku Ciel," aku balik berkata kepadanya. Sebenarnya aku agak benci dengan formalitas semacam ini, biarpun aku agak merasa terkesan dengan formalitas yang ditunjukkan oleh anak ini, "Jadi Michaelis ya… hmm, bolehkah aku panggil dirimu dengan nama Sebastian saja? Aku benci formalitas, untuk pengetahuanmu saja." Dan sekali lagi iapun mengangguk, tanda mengerti, dengan sebuah senyuman yang elegan.

Melihat kepada kedua pasang matanya yang semerah darah, aku sadar akan satu hal.

Bahwa di hari itulah, semua dalam hidupku akan berubah.

–・–

…_6 Mei 2006…_

"Sebastian! Darimana kucing itu! Cepat buang sana! Buang, buang keluar!"

"Jadi aku tak boleh membawa kucing ke dalam kamar? Kasihan kucing ini kemarin basah kuyup kehujanan…"

"Jangan! Pokoknya buang… HATCHUIH!"

Kenyataan sebenarnya : Sebastian senang sekali menggodaku dengan berbagai macam kejahilannya, dan sebenarnya aku ini alergi dengan kucing dan Sebastian –yang entah darimana atau bagaimana– hari ini membawa seekor kucing berwarna kelabu ke dalam kamarnya… hei, ini anak tak tahu peraturan rumah sakit untuk tak membawa binatang masuk ke dalam! Pasti ada sebuah kesalahan… eh tunggu dulu… dia bilang kemarin basah kuyup kehujanan berarti…

"…kamu kemarin keluar ke taman di waktu hujan malam-malam dan nggak ada yang ngawasin kamu…?"

"Iya, memang salah?"

"Ya salah lah… kamu tahu keluar dari kamar tanpa pengawasan itu nggak boleh? Pasien sepertimu itu seharusnya beristirahat, bukannya berkeliaran, apalagi tanpa pengawasan." Aduh sabar, sabar… anak kecil ini jangan disemprot… kasihan ada anak kecil naas begini… kasihan kasihan…

"Meong~"

HATCHIUH!

Wah ini anak sialan juga, bukannya kucingnya dibuang, malah dihadapkan tepat di depan wajahku… AMPUN INI ANAK BRENGSEK BANGET HIH!

"Tapi Ciel, coba deh Ciel lihat lagi dalam-dalam," katanya, masih sambil mempertunjukkan kucing kelabu tersebut di depan wajahku, "Kucing ini mirip banget sama Ciel,"

Aku mengeluarkan sapu tanganku dari dalam kantong jasku, lalu mengelap hidungku yang mulai bercucuran, "Agh… lalu mengapa? Kucing dengan model seperti itu kan banyak, lagipula… memang kenapa kalau kucing seperti itu mirip denganku?" aih, suaraku mulai parau lagi. Sepertinya alergiku ini semakin menjadi-jadi, dan yang jelas kini aku bertanya-tanya siapa yang sakit sekarang? "Dan kutekankan lagi : Aku Benci Kucing."

"Ya sudahlah kalau Ciel benci kucing, yang pasti aku suka sekali pada kucing," katanya, lalu memeluk kucing kelabu tersebut dengan wajah bahagia. Bahagia sekali, dan saat-saat seperti ini, Sebastian terlihat sebagai sesosok pemuda yang imut dan menggemaskan. Yah biarpun di saat normalnya pun, ia tetap terlihat rupawan… hei itu hanya pujian semata! Aku bukan pedofil lagipula…

"Tapi kumohon dengan sangat, jangan bawa kucing tersebut ke dalam kamar ini…"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ih, kamu ini kenapa sih! Keluarkan saja kucing tersebut dari sini, lagipula kumannya banyak, nanti bisa bikin badanmu jadi tambah rentan sama penyakit loh!"

"Kubilang tidak mau, ya sudah tidak mau," ia menjawab dengan tenang, tapi cukup untuk membuat emosiku memuncak, "Kan kubilang tadi, kucing ini mirip dengan Ciel!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kucing ini mirip denganku!" duh ini anak ngotot banget sih… kalau bibi tahu ada kucing di kamar Sebastian, kan aku juga yang bisa kena salah dan bisa mampus aja aku karena disangka membahayakan pasien, dan lagipula...

"Agar aku selalu ingat akan Ciel!"

…

Anak sialan satu ini… memang ada apa denganku!

–・–

–**Normal POV . Beberapa hari kemudian**–

Gadis muda tersebut jatuh tertidur di atas meja kerjanya. Mungkin saja memang sudah beberapa hari ini ia mengalami kerja lembur, atau entah mengapa. Yang pasti, ketika gadis yang tak lain dari Ciel Phantomhive ini terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melihat ke arah jam dindingnya bahwa jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

"Aih sial, aku sudah ketelatan bus terakhir…" rutuknya pelan.

Sebenarnya ia bisa berjalan kaki dari rumah sakit ini menuju rumahnya, tapi berhubung sudah malam hari dan resikonya tinggi, maka gadis ini memutuskan untuk bermalam di rumah sakit saja. Toh hitung-hitung ia bisa mencicil pekerjaannya dan juga ia bisa menghemat biaya transportasi sehari. Lagipula rumah sakit ini masih ada _shift_ malam, jadi beruntunglah ia. _"Walaupun begitu, ranjang di rumah masih sepuluh ribu kali lebih enak daripada disini…"_

Akhirnya iapun beranjak dari ruang kantor bibinya di lantai lima belas, menuju lantai sepuluh, tempat satu-satunya yang mempunyai _vending machine_ untuk kopi hangat di gedung A ini. Dengan sedikit malas, Ciel pun berjalan menuju lantai sepuluh. Sesekali ia menjumpai satu atau dua sosok yang berlalu lalang di lorong lantai 10 ini, dan mungkin hanya sekedar sapaan basa-basi sekenanya.

Beberapa sosok lagi dengan baju lab atau baju perawat. Lorong rumah sakit yang mulai remang-remang.

Dan Kamar terpojok. 1017.

"Hmm, pintu kamarnya terbuka?" gadis bermata biru laut inipun melihat sekilas pada pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka dan tentu saja tak terkunci ini. Kedua pasang matanya yang biru dan dalam tersebut melihat ke ruangan 1017 yang ternyata memang kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"_Kemana anak itu pergi ya..."_

Rasa lelah dan kantuk serta rasa haus akan kopi milik Ciel Phantomhive menghilang seketika. Sesaat ada sekelebat perasaan tak enak tumbuh dalam perasaannya, tapi ia mencoba untuk menghapus rasa tak enak tersebut sebisanya. Toh lagipula anak itu juga tak bisa berjalan terlalu jauh, terlampau karena penyakitnya yang cukup parah dan hal itu akan membuat stamina-nya mudah untuk berkurang, bagaikan baterai handphone yang bocor.

Akhirnya gadis muda inipun beranjak mencari sang anak kecil yang cukup meluluhkannya.

"_Kau tahu? Sebastian Michaelis itu anak dari keluarga Michaelis yang kaya raya... yah yah, __dan sekarang kau tahu kondisi anak-anak pewaris satu-satunya itu. Tragis sekali kan?" suatu hari sang bibi berkata kepada gadis bermata biru yang tengah meminum darjeeling miliknya, "Dan rasanya sekarang perusahaan mereka akan hancur, serta anak itu mendekati ajalnya. Padahal sayang, anak setampan dan rupawan serta cerdas sepertinya... ah menyedihkan, menyedihkan sekali nasibnya!" lanjut lagi sang bibi berceloteh, biarpun Ciel hanya mendengarnya dengan setengah hati._

_Pada akhirnya hari itu berlalu tanpa sepatah kata keluar dari bibir Ciel, _

_Tapi gadis itu tersadar bahwa ternyata pasiennya kali ini benar-benar sakit luar dan dalam._

Entah sudah seberapa lama gadis tersebut berjalan, sebelum akhirnya menemui sesosok anak yang mungil dan lemah ini, terduduk di atas atap rumah sakit yang lapang ini. Tengah memandangi indahnya malam hari yang berawan ini. Melihatnya yang seperti itu, kaupun menjadi merasa terpanggil untuk mendekatinya. Tanpa kata-kata yang berarti, kaupun duduk di sebelah dirinya yang mungkin sudah sejak tadi terduduk di atap ini.

"Kau lihat malam ini berawan, tak ada bintang yang terlihat sama sekali kan?"

"Aku tahu kok, Ciel."

Ia membalas Ciel dengan sebuah senyuman yang cukup memikat bagi anak seusianya. Yah, dibalik pribadinya yang menyebalkan ini –terutama sebagai seorang pasien– ternyata anak ini cukup menyenangkan juga. Dalam hatinya, Ciel merasa terhibur oleh Sebastian yang bagaikan menjadi obat bagi hari-hari Ciel yang monoton dan sepi ini, lengkap dengan kericuhan dan segala macam perbuatannya.

Sesaat kemudian, senyum dan raut bahagianya berubah menjadi sebuah raut yang sedih, dihiasi dengan senyuman yang memilukan.

Dan bahkan gadis ber-iris biru masih terheran-heran, mengapa ia sanggup untuk terus tersenyum bagaikan mesin produksi senyuman.

Suasana seakan ditelan oleh sepi untuk sesaat. Ada banyak hal yang terlintas di pikiran Ciel tentang seorang anak kecil bernama Sebastian Michaelis ini, tapi rasanya ia tidak akan mengungkapkannya sebelum ia disangka yang macam-macam oleh Sebastian... yah kalian tahu, seorang Ciel Phantomhive adalah seorang yang memiliki harga diri tinggi dan tidak siap untuk ditertawakan tentang pikiran-pikirannya mengenai Sebastian.

"Hei," tapi pada akhirnya gadis tersebut memulai pembicaraan dahulu, "Bukannya aku ingin mengganggu privasimu, tapi mengapa kau berwajah seperti itu?"

"Ah tak apa, hanya teringat tentang keluargaku dulu," ia tertawa dengan santai, membuat Ciel terpana sesaat tanpa pemuda berusia belia ini menyadarinya, "Kau tahu? Dulu dalam rumahku ada seorang anak yang dipungut oleh mama, namanya Alois Trancy. Dia anak yang... cukup sadis? Yah tapi anak yang sangat menyenangkan!" dan sekali lagi raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih, "Dan ia juga meninggal, bahkan lebih dulu dari aku ataupun orangtuaku sekalipun... tapi sudahlah, sebentar lagi aku bisa menemuinya!"

Gadis bernama Ciel inipun menggampar Sebastian dengan keras.

"Ka... KAMU GILA!" gadis berambut kelabu inipun berteriak sejadi-jadinya, "Sebegitu putus asanya kah dirimu! Aku tak percaya ada anak yang tidak ingin hidup semacam kau seperti itu! Biarpun... biarpun aku tahu bahwa dengan kondisi seperti itu... tapi tak bisakah sedikitnya kau berharap untuk hidup! Kata-katamu itu seperti orang sudah tak ada harapan saja!"

"...pada beberapa poinnya aku memang sudah tak ada harapan untuk hidup kok..."

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak bunuh diri saja sekarang?"

Kata-kata Ciel kali ini terdengar menohok. Seperti sebuah ejekan, atau ancaman, entahlah? Ciel sendiri juga sedang dalam sebuah perdebatan hati yang sangat besar dan masih bertanya-tanya apa arti pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. Tapi yang pasti, satu jawaban dari Sebastian adalah satu jawaban yang akan selalu membuat bimbang gadis bernama Ciel Phantomhive ini :

"Karena... aku masih ingin melihat Ciel hingga akhir hidupku..."

Kata-kata yang tak ia sangka sama sekali. Tapi lagi-lagi yang ia mampu lontarkan adalah : "Mengapa aku?"

"Entah mengapa yah, tapi rasanya selama ini hanya Ciel yang mampu membuatku bahagia!" ia tersenyum lagi dengan sebuah senyuman yang memikat. Lama-kelamaan, dalam hati seorang Ciel Phantomhive, ada rasa ketertarikan yang entah didorong oleh apa terhadap Sebastian Michaelis ini. _Lagi-lagi pernyataan ini!_ Rutuknya dalam hati, tapi apa boleh buat, toh itu memang kenyataannya kan?

"Haah," gadis inipun mendesah nafas pelan, "Ya sudahlah aku tak mengerti mengapa kau mengatakan itu terus, sekarang sudah jam 12 malam, mengapa tidak tidur saja?"

"Aku baru akan berpikir demikian, lagipula aku sudah cukup mengantuk sekarang..." laki-laki yang rupawan inipun berkata sambil menguap pelan, dan beberapa detik kemudian menciumi pipi Ciel. Kontan membuat gadis tersebut telah mengubah warna pipinya menjadi merah apel secara tak sadar.

"A... APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN!"

"Kata mama kalau mau tidur harus cium dulu, karena artinya itu kamu sayang sama orang yang kamu cium." Ia berkata dengan tampang polos, yang ingin rasanya Ciel cincang belah lima sama rata tapi sekaligus membuat hati dingin dan rasa cuek Ciel berkurang hingga 0, "Dan itu artinya aku sayang sama Ciel!"

"Apa-apaan kau ini..."

"Ahahaha aku kan hanya membuktikan rasa sayangku pada Ciel~" Sebastian tertawa kecil, tawa yang polos dan tak berdosa, "Besok kita main lagi ya Ciel~ akan kutunggu kau besok!"

"Ya, ya, sesukamu saja Sebastian..." Ciel berkata dengan setengah hati.

Sesaat sosok kecil dan imut nan rupawan tersebut pergi meninggalkan atap rumah sakit ini. Berlalu pergi begitu saja, dan membuat seorang Ciel Phantomhive harus mendesah berat akan kejadian tadi. Seumur-umur, ia tidak pernah dicium oleh siapapun, bahkan di pipinya. Dan ia adalah seorang yang benci jika ia disentuh oleh siapapun. Jadi rasanya cukup maklum? Yah entahlah, misteri dunia. Hanya Ciel dan Tuhan yang tahu apa yang ada di otaknya.

Dari jauh sosok Sebastian yang hampir saja menghilang dari balik pintu tersebut, muncul kembali, lalu kembali berbalik ke arah Ciel.

"Mengapa kau kembali lagi..." namun sebelum Ciel sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya –lagi– Sebastian telah memeluk Ciel dengan rapat, dan memejamkan matanya perlahan. Sepertinya ia merasa nyaman dalam pelukan seorang Ciel Phantomhive ini. Sementara yang dipeluk hanya mampu pasrah. Tak sampai hati juga Ciel harus memarahi atau mendorong anak ini mundur. Lagipula sudah biasa kan hal ini terjadi.. Sebastian yang menyimpan afeksi –tak jelas bagi Ciel– berlebihan, Ciel yang selalu kesusahan menghadapi Sebastian, dan berbagai hal-hal ricuh lainnya.

Tapi tak sekalipun Ciel sampai tega membencinya. Pada anak kecil yang terlihat... sungguh tak berdosa?

Yah, itu istilah yang naif.

"Ciel, ingat ini ya," ia berkata dengan senyuman yang menggoda, "Aku tak pernah mengatakan atau melakukan kebohongan."

–・–

–_Keesokan harinya_–

Gadis yang memiliki iris sedalam warna lautan tersebut kini menutup matanya. Mencoba berpikir sedalam-dalamnya, entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh dirinya. Merasa bimbang… ah ya, semua yang dipikirkannya tak jauh mengenai seorang anak kecil yang ia jaga itu : Sebastian Michaelis.

Tapi anak kecil itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

_1017. Kosong._

"_Anak itu sudah pulang ke rumahnya ya?" gadis dengan rambut kelabu tersebut berkata pada dirinya sendiri._

_Kini sudah tak ada lagi papan nama "Sebastian Michaelis" di bawah papan nomor kamar 1017. Sekarang papan nama itu sudah tak bernama lagi. Pada awalnya hal itu bukan hal yang meresahkan bagi Ciel. Sudah biasa kan, pasien keluar masuk rumah sakit. Jika ada yang rawat inap, suatu hari ia harus keluar juga, bahkan bukannya semakin cepat seseorang keluar dari rumah sakit itu semakin baik? Yah, dalam kasus yang berhubungan antara Sebastian Michaelis dan Ciel Phantomhive, lama-kelamaan Ciel merasa janggal akan sesuatu._

_Perasaan tak enak tersebut pun sepertinya sudah memuncak dalam diri Ciel__, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pulang._

"_Bibi, aku agak tak enak badan, jadi aku ingin pulang dahulu, bolehkah?" gadis yang tak lain daripada Ciel Phantomhive ini meminta ijin setengah kebohongan tersebut pada bibinya. Sementara itu, bibinya tidak berkata sepatah katapun, melainkan memberikan secarik kertas yang berisikan sebuah alamat yang agak asing bagi gadis muda ini._

"_Kurasa ada baiknya sebelum pulang kau pergi kemari dahulu," ucap Angelina dengan senyuman sendu, "Titipkan salamku padanya. Sampaikan maafku yang sedalam-dalamnya…"_

Pada awalnya, gadis itu tak mengerti apapun tentang apa yang diucapkan bibinya.

Tapi kini ia mengerti, ketika ia berdiri di depan batu nisan ini.

Gadis bernama Ciel tersebut tersenyum pahit, berusaha menahan luluhan air mata yang mulai meleleh dari sudut mata _sapphire_ miliknya. Apa daya kali ini air mata tersebut tak tertahankan, mengucur perlahan… oh bukan, kali ini bukan tangis palsu ataupun bentuk drama palsu yang ia bisa mainkan dengan lihainya. Kali ini tulus, semua air mata dan semua perasaan luluh dalam hatinya, sudah tak tertahankan lagi bagi dirinya.

"Sebastian bodoh…" ucapnya pelan, ada nada bergetar dalam ucapannya, "Katamu kita akan bermain bersama lagi… kau tahu kan aku benci pada orang yang bohong…?"

–・–

"_Ciel! Nanti kita main lagi ya?"__ pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya tersebut berkata dengan nada ceria, "Aku ingin bermain lagi denganmu,"_

"_Ada apa denganku memangnya…" gadis yang dipanggil Ciel tersebut mendesah pelan lagi, "Setiap kali aku terus, aku terus, memangnya apa yang kau pikir dariku?" gadis mungil ini sudah kehabisan akal ataupun pikiran dengan afeksi Sebastian Michaelis yang agak berlebihan di matanya ini. Semua pembicaraan mereka pada akhirnya akan diakhiri oleh Sebastian dengan kata "Denganmu," dan sebagainya… ah? Tapi mengapa kali ini Sebastian harus mencium pipi Ciel?_

_Dengan __sebuah senyuman yang paling tulus dan lembut yang pernah dilihat Ciel, iapun berkata dengan pelan, hampir berbisik_

"_Ciel… Adalah Kebahagiaanku…"_

–・–

_However, to be honest,_

_ I really wanted to tell you more and more…_

_ Of my tiny wishes, my dreams,_

_ And my thoughts for you hidden deep within my heart…_

_Anyways, Thank you…_

_For Everything…_

–End–

* * *

><p>Abal kan? *digampar semasa lagi..*<p>

Oke saya tau ini ke-OOC-an tingkat tinggi dan sangat akut serta skenario yang sangat tak jelas tapi saya emang sarap sampai bikin cerita beginian.

A little bit inspired from a true story~

Yoweslah sekian dulu, update Alternate saya usahain secepatnya deh, saya janji.. :D.. *siapa yang nungguin pula*

Mind to Review~? :3..


End file.
